


Dreaming.

by Sorami



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Love, M/M, Moving, Sleep, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorami/pseuds/Sorami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly guy meets another guy whom he melts for. Told by one of the main characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming.

I met him on a dark cold winter night, on the street that leads to my home. He was standing right under the lightpole, like it was meant to be, an angel. An angel that was send down to earth to save this corrupted world from its miseries. He just stood there watching at the starry sky, he looked like a small kid that was lost but still like the whole world belonged to him. So pure, I almost couldn't bear to look at him. I tried to speak up but the words were glued into my throat. I coughed softly and asked if he was lost. He turned to look at me and I felt the red conquer my cheeks, he was dazzling. He said something but i forgot to listen as I got lost deeper and deeper into the maze of his eyes. I collected myself and asked him what did he say. He laughed at me and said that if I could tell him how to get to the addrress that read on the paper he was holding. I walked up to him trying to not be rude and just stare at the ground. I checked the address and told him I could take him there if he wanted. He smiled gently and said that if it didn't trouble me. I said no, when actually it went way past the place I was headed to. Though thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I spent some time and walked a bit longer with a guy of this caliber. 

We kept talking the WHOLE way to the house he was going to, but the things I had noticed we hadn't asked each other about were names and numbers. The most important things. But it was too late, we had already separated our ways. As I was starting to get depressed I couldn't hear the sound of the snow pushing down behind me. Someone was running. I felt a warm touch on my cold shoulder, as I quickly turned to face whoever had grabbed me. It was him. The mystery guy on this snowy night. His breath was wheezing badly and he bend down in half out of breath. I stared at him surprised. He tried to say something but I couldnt understand what. I patted his back and asked him if he was okay. He signed me to shush up with his hand. Like a good boy I did as he had told me to. He grabbed both of my shoulders now and said that we shouldn't forget to introduce ourselves. I felt the blushing rush over my cheeks again as I stared to his eyes that were bluer than the sea and more mysterious than any magic creature you can find out there. He introduced himself, but I couldn't hear him. I was so taken over by the fact that he had ran after me and was here only to introduce himself. 'Why so kind to me..' accidently slipped past my lips. His eyes went round and stared at me as he pulled me in his warm hold.

'Everyone is worth going through trouble for' i heard him whisper into my ear 'I just needed an excuse to run over to you, hold you and kiss you'. I felt my face getting hot from blushing. I was mesmerized, my breath was taken by the words of this mysterious dazzling man who now seems to develop same feelings for me. Me that have always been rejected and thrown over. He lifted his face from my shoulder and let his beautiful face hover over mine, feeling each others breaths. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. A thought such as: how beautiful, is the last thing I remember before he kissed me sweetly. Wetting my lips and kissing me over and over again, passionately and softly. I couldn't breath, and it felt like my legs were swept off the ground. I closed my eyes and wrapped arms around his neck

His cold hands were cupping over my cheeks. After those numerous kisses we looked at each other and laughed. I slipped my hand to his and squeezed it making sure he would never run away from me and my heart that was once again alive. We walked over back to his new house that he apparently had just moved into. We climbed still holding hands over to his bedroom and fell to the bed. He was laying softly on top of me and whispered something I couldn't make an reasonable sentence of. Mesmerized by the moment I just stared at him with rose red cheeks. I felt my body getting hot and tingly all over, I squirmed on the bed. He looked into my eyes as he smirked and started to unbutton my clothes, impatiently. As his hand moved towards my pants edge on my bare skin i twitched slightly, out of slight fear. He looked at me right away and showed me a beautiful, gentle smile to calm me. He slowly pulled my pants off, touching the whole length of my lower body taking my underwear with him. Crossing my legs slightly he could hear my small squeak coming out of my mouth as a sign of small shame on my body. He chuckled at me without looking my way. Holding me down from my wrists he would start to tease me by kissing around my nipples on my chest and sucking small hickeys on my upper body. 

Squirming slightly I would close my eyes, biting my lower lip, it felt good. Licking and sucking my nipples as hard as he could he would slowly start kissing a path down my tummy to my hips. Smirking he would rub my nipples and lick the root of my hot n'¨hard cock. I would blush harder and try not to cross my legs. He would hear my moans that I tried so hard to cover and sucking spots on my cock. Licking its all length and finally setting it onto his lips. He would tease the tip of my cock by licking circles and sucking on the tip. I would sigh aroused and arch my back softly. He would suck deeply on my hot cock till I came to his mouth. Such sensation I never thought I would experience again by the hand of someone else. Slowly letting go of my dick he would lick his lips and wipe his mouth, taking his pants off. He would stare at me and kiss me passionately and I would respond to that sensational kiss that seemed to feel even better than earlier. The tingly feeling had taken over all off my body and I would pant softly while looking tightly into his eyes. 

He smiled and stroked his own cock a few times before lifting my hips and setting his burning cock onto my entrance. I had heard him say sorry right before entering me deeply. He started thrusting into me slowly as for making me used to it. I would scream once and after that try my best to keep my voice down as the pain bewildered me as it had been very sharp and painful. It was a mix of moaning and painful screaming, yet I did not hate it. A few tears would roll down my cheek. He would notice the tears on my face and pull me into his lap and hug me tightly, his hot cock still in me I would cry and hug him back as we would begin to move again. Just this time it didn't feel quite as bad. Instead of crying I started moaning louder and louder. The sensation was almost unbearable. I would claw his back as we would breath and move to the same rhythm. 

Salty drops of sweats could be seen on our bodies as he'd rock my body till exhaustion and even over it. We had done it many times and both had cummed many times. Finally we were really exhausted and layed down on the bed, his arms tightly around me. I could feel his thumping heartbeat on my back. It beat so loud. But I only heard and felt one sound. Our hearts beat to the rhytm of one another. I was overly happy. I hugged his arms and kissed his hand. Then we would fall asleep. Both being pleased and overjoyed.. I feel something cold on my face and blink my eyes, ahh so all of it was just a dream, was the thought passing on my now numb mind as I couldnt feel any corners of my body. 'Hey, hey? You alright?' said a voice i did not recognize. I opened my eyes whole and saw a man in front of me. Apparently, I had passed out on the side of the road. I looked at the man and noticed, he looked exactly like the man in my dream. He pulled me up as I answered I was okay. picked me up into princess hold and took me to his home. Maybe it will all come true after all..?


End file.
